Lingua Franca
by Piper Daralis
Summary: Itu hal sederhana yang semua orang tahu. Tapi ternyata, tidak. Kim Jongin tidak tahu kalau seorang pria manis bernama Do Kyungsoo sudah jatuh cinta padanya. [Kaisoo] My 4th fic. Happy New Year 2014!


**Title : Lingua Franca**

**Author : Piper Daralis**

**Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo from EXO**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Piper Daralis**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Lingua Franca**

**31Dec2013**

**.**

**.**

Lingua Franca adalah bahasa pergaulan atau juga bahasa pengantar yang digunakan dalam suatu daerah untuk berkomunikasi, di mana di daerah itu ada terdapat banyak bahasa dari berbagai suku, satu suku belum tentu tahu bahasa suku lain, jadi mereka menggunakan lingua franca untuk berkomunikasi. Intinya, semua orang di daerah itu sudah tahu lingua franca. Seperti bahasa Inggris yang menjadi lingua francanya dunia.

Begitu juga dengan cinta, punya bahasa. Semua orang tahu bahasa cinta. Saat si A terlihat malu-malu jika berhadapan dengan si B, saat dia meremas kedua tangannya terlihat gelisah bahkan salah tingkah saat berbicara dengan si B, serta pipinya yang merona merah. Dapat dipastikan si A jatuh cinta terhadap si B. Itu lingua franca cinta. Itu hal sederhana yang semua orang tahu. Tapi ternyata, tidak. Kim Jongin tidak tahu kalau seorang pria manis bernama Do Kyungsoo sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

Hari Minggu pagi yang cerah. Di sebuah kamar dalam rumah mewah terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang menyisir rambut anaknya yang sedang duduk di kursi rias.

"Eomma, kita akan ke mana?"

"Kita akan pergi ke cabang restoran yang ada di Busan. Kyungsoo belum pernah ke sana 'kan, Sayang?"

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa kita ke sana, Eomma?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja. Lagipula Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada acara hari ini. Daripada bosan di rumah, lebih baik ikut Appa dan Eomma. Restoran di Busan diurus oleh Kim Ajussi, Kyungsoo pasti belum kenal. Dia koki hebat, banyak resep yang dia buat untuk restoran, bukan hanya di Busan tapi di semua restoran kita."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Dan itu membuat sang Eomma sangat gemas melihat anaknya dari cermin di depannya.

"Nah, selesai. Anak Eomma sangat manis," katanya lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan sisir di meja rias.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli lalu balas mencium pipi Ibunya. Ibunya langsung memeluk Kyungsoo lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka. Appa Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala. Istrinya memang sangat memanjakan anak tunggal mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita berangkat sekarang," momen pelukan antara Kyungsoo dan Eommanya berhenti lalu mereka bergegas pergi menyusul sang kepala keluarga yang sudah turun duluan.

.

.

"Ini Kyungsoo? Wah, sudah besar. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia masih setinggi ini," kata Kim Ajussi meratakan telapak tangannya sejajar paha.

"Ya, itu sudah sangat lama. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo setinggi itu terus," Eomma Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo duduk, kalian pasti lelah. Mau pesan sekarang?"

"Minuman saja, Pak Kim. Pak Kim pilihkan saja untuk kami," kata Appa Kyungsoo.

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Kyungsoo senang ada di sini. Suasananya tenteram, tidak terlalu ramai seperti di restoran yang ada di Seoul, mungkin karena memang belum jam makan. Pandangan Kyungsoo teralihkan oleh seorang lelaki yang masuk ke restoran, berjalan melewatinya lalu masuk ke dapur. Hei…dia tampan. Kyungsoo terus melihatnya hingga pria itu menghilang di balik pintu. Lalu pintu itu terbuka lagi, Kim Ajussi datang membawa minuman. Kyungsoo menikmati minumannya dalam diam, mengabaikan orang tuanya yang asyik bercakap-cakap dengan Kim Ajussi. Lalu dia melihat pria tampan itu lagi. Dari kaca tembus pandang yang ada di pintu dapur. Kim Ajussi sepertinya menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo. Dia melihat ke mana Kyungsoo melihat.

"Oh, aku lupa," katanya lalu pergi lagi ke dapur.

Tak lama dia kembali bersama dengan pria tampan tadi. Oh, Kyungsoo terpana, makin dekat pria itu makin tampan. Dia jadi malu sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, kenalkan. Ini putra Ajussi," Pak Kim mengenalkan anaknya pada Kyungsoo karena ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo ke restoran ini, jadi mereka belum saling kenal.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "hai, aku Jongin."

Dengan perlahan dan malu-malu Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya membalas uluran tangan di depannya, "Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Kyungsoo, semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

Tiga orang lainnya menyadari kegugupan Kyungsoo. Mereka tersenyum geli. 'Mungkin Kyungsoo suka pada Jongin'

.

.

Itu awal pertemuan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Setelah itu mereka bertambah dekat. Hampir tiap hari Minggu Kyungsoo meminta orang tuanya agar mereka berkunjung ke Busan. Kyungsoo juga sering datang sepulang sekolah. Dan kalau Kyungsoo datang, Jongin selalu menemaninya. Kyungsoo sangat senang bisa dekat dengan Jongin. Jongin ternyata seumuran dengannya. Dia sering ke restoran untuk membantu appanya. Bukan membantu yang berat-berat, nyatanya dia lebih sering bermain daripada membantu. Jongin orang yang supel, periang dan humoris. Dia sangat suka membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Kyungsoo sendiri selalu suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin untuknya. Jongin seperti selalu berusaha membuat Kyungsoo senang dan tidak bosan. Tapi kadang entah kenapa Kyungsoo mendadak begitu gugup ketika Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, atau memegang tangannya. Wajahnya memanas, dan kalau begitu dia pasti menundukkan kepala. Dan kalau sudah begini, Jongin pasti akan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. Jongin sendiri merasa nyaman dengan Kyungsoo. Memang banyak teman yang dekat dengannya, tapi tidak sampai di mana Jongin harus membuat mereka juga bahagia dan betah bersama Jongin seperti Kyungsoo. Pertama melihat Kyungsoo, dia kira Kyungsoo jauh lebih muda darinya. Kyungsoo yang kecil, manis dan pemalu membuat Jongin ingin menjadi seperti seorang pelindung bagi Kyungsoo. Apalagi saat melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah, perasaan Jongin akan membuncah dan dia akan mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo, saat itu dia merasa dia memiliki Kyungsoo untuknya sendiri.

Orang yang tidak mengenal mereka pasti mengira mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Padahal tidak, belum ada kata cinta dari manapun. Entah memang belum ada atau sudah tapi mereka tidak menyadarinya. Hubungan itu hanya berjalan begitu saja. Tapi, oh ternyata tidak. Kyungsoo tahu. Dia tahu kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Tapi dia tidak bilang, untuk apa? Dia terlalu malu. Lagipula, seperti saat ini membuatnya nyaman.

Lama kelamaan rasa nyaman itu goyah juga. Kyungsoo jengkel kalau begini. Jongin sepertinya tidak sadar perasaan cinta Kyungsoo. Memang Jongin masih memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo senang tiap bersamanya, tapi Kyungsoo merasa kurang. Tentu saja, saat sudah jatuh cinta, kau pasti ingin orang yang kau cintai menjadi kekasihmu. Menyatakan cintanya lalu memintamu menjadi kekasihnya, kemudian kau bersedia menjadi kekasihnya. Itu seperti pengakuan, pengesahan, ya…semacam itulah.

Kyungsoo sering membeli barang couple untuk dia dan Jongin. Gantungan handphone, baju bahkan sepatu. Tapi Jongin menganggapnya biasa. Mungkin itu balasan Kyungsoo karena Jongin sering masak untuk Kyungsoo, itu pikiran Jongin. Kyungsoo kesal, mereka sudah seperti orang pacaran, Jongin juga tampaknya menyukai Kyungsoo, bukan? Melihat bagaimana dekatnya mereka. Itu bukan hubungan yang sekedar teman. Kurang apalagi? Hanya tinggal pernyataan dari Jongin dan mereka akan menjadi pasangan kekasih! Tapi, kenapa Jongin tak juga mengatakannya?

"Jongin…"

"Ya?"

"Umm…bagaimana menurutmu tentang aku?" Kyungsoo sebenarnya malu, tapi dia coba memancing Jongin.

"Eoh? Memangnya kenapa, Soo?"

"Jawab saja, Jongin. Apa pendapatmu tentang aku?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kyungsoo, lalu menjawab, "kau anak yang baik dan manis."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, "lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Jongin semakin bingung, kenapa dengan Kyungsoo, "…aku senang saat bersama denganmu. Apalagi saat pipimu memerah, aku merasa sungguh gemas," kata Jongin sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo setengah mati menahan teriakannya, dia begitu bahagia saat ini. Sedikit lagi…sedikit lagi…

"Kyungsoo, sepertinya supirmu sudah datang."

Oh…tidak jadi.

Kyungsoo kira setelah itu, Jongin akan meneruskan perkataannya tentang perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin yang menyukainya, mencintainya, ingin agar Kyungsoo selalu di sisinya. Tapi ternyata tidak, Jongin bahkan sepertinya menganggap itu obrolan biasa sementara Kyungsoo berusaha memberanikan diri dan melawan rasa gugupnya. Apa memang Jongin tidak mencintai Kyungsoo?

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Kyungsoo tidak datang ke Busan. Jongin sudah sangat rindu padanya. Tidak ada lagi tawa Kyungsoo yang mengisi hari-harinya, tidak ada lagi rona merah di pipi yang selalu Jongin cubit, tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang malu-malu. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Dia bahkan tidak menelepon. Terakhir kali mereka mengobrol adalah sewaktu Kyungsoo bertanya tentang perasaannya tentang Kyungsoo. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi. Kyungsoo…ada apa sebenarnya?

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya kasar lalu menyandarkan badannya di sandaran kursi makan restoran yang kosong. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit restoran, memikirkan Kyungsoo. Appa Jongin yang melihat itu menghampiri anaknya.

"Jongin…"

"Eh? Appa…" kata Jongin seraya membenarkan duduknya.

"Ada apa? Sedang ada masalah? Appa lihat sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran."

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa melihat appanya. Dari situ saja appa Jongin tahu kalau Jongin bohong. Dan dia juga sepertinya tahu apa penyebab Jongin galau seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo?"

Jongin memandang appanya sedikit kaget, "hah…?"

Appa Jongin terkekeh geli, "kau memikirkan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kalian ada masalah?"

"Entahlah, appa. Aku tidak tahu," Jongin berkata tanpa semangat.

"Mau cerita pada Appa?"

Lalu cerita itu pun mulai keluar dari mulut Jongin. Awalnya dia enggan bercerita, tapi sepertinya appanya adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesah. Jongin menceritakan semuanya, tentang Kyungsoo yang manis, pemalu, yang pipinya memerah, tentang barang-barang couple, juga tentang bagaimana dia berusaha membuat Kyungsoo senang bersama dengannya, obrolan terakhir mereka, semuanya. Tak ada yang teringgal meski itu bagian yang kecil. Appa Jongin mendengarkan anaknya dengan serius.

"Sepertinya, anak appa tidak terlalu pintar untuk masalah ini." Appa Jongin tersenyum.

"Maksud appa?"

"Sekarang appa Tanya, kau tidak merasa sedang jatuh cinta?"

Jongin terlihat bingung, "jatuh cinta?"

"Ya, jatuh cinta. Kau merasakannya?"

Wajah Jongin terlihat kebingungan. Dahinya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir. Appa Jongin yang melihatnya tertawa. Kenapa Jongin lamban dalam hal romansa seperti ini?

"Kau tahu Jongin, menurut appa kau sedang jatuh cinta. Cinta adalah saat di mana kau menyukai seseorang dan ingin selalu bersamanya. Bukan rasa suka biasa, seperti kau selalu berusaha memberi yang terbaik untuknya, membuatnya agar selalu bahagia dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau bahagia saat dia tertawa, sebisa mungkin menjaga perasaannya agar selalu nyaman saat bersamamu. Dan juga merasakan rindu yang teramat dalam saat berjauhan dengannya. Resah saat tak ada kabar darinya. Dan menjadi uring-uringan seperti ini saat dia mengacuhkanmu. Itu tanda cinta Jongin. Kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari appanya membuat Jongin terdiam. Otaknya mencerna semuanya, itu semua sama seperti yang dirasaaknnya saat ini. Jadi, dia sedang jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo?

"Appa tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Jongin." Appa Jongin geram melihat anaknya yang tidak menunjukkan respon berarti, "kau tahu, appa kira Kyungsoo marah padamu."

"…marah?"

"Ya, dari ceritamu appa tahu bahwa kalian berdua saling mencintai. Bahkan selama ini appa kira kalian sudah berpacaran melihat bagaimana dekatnya kalian, tapi ternyata appa salah. Dan dari ceritamu appa juga tahu, kalau Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menunjukkan rasa cintanya padamu, hanya saja kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. Kyungsoo pasti marah karena dia pikir kau mempermainkannya. Kau memperlakukannya seperti pacarmu, tapi kau bahkan tidak menyatakan cintamu apalagi memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Terkadang memang perlakuan belum cukup mengungkapkan apa yang kita rasakan, kita harus mengatakannya, Jongin. Untuk semakin mengukuhkan rasa itu."

Jongin mengerti sekarang. Ya, dia mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia mencintai pria manis itu. Barang couple itu? Pipi Kyungsoo yang selalu merah kalau berdekatan dengannya, dan obrolan mereka saat itu? Ah, Jongin bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?

"_Itu hal yang sederhana, Jongin. Apalagi untuk remaja seusiamu, tapi kenapa kau justru tidak tahu. Seperti yang appa bilang, appa saja mengira kalau kalian pacaran melihat kelakuan kalian, tapi ternyata kau sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Bahkan mungkin semua orang yang melihat kalian berpikiran sama seperti appa. Itu mudah ditebak."_

Perkataan appanya terngiang lagi. Hah…sudahlah. Dia akui dia bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan Kyungsoo bahkan perasaannya sendiri. Yang terpenting sekarang dia harus cepat melajukan motornya dan menemui Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo menemui Jongin yang ada di ruang tamu. Tadi Song Ajumma bilang ada seseorang bernama Jongin yang ingin menemuinya dan sedang menunggu di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo ingin segera berlari ke pelukan Jongin dan berteriak betapa dia merindukan Jongin. Tapi tidak jadi, dia teringat kalau dia sedang marah, jadi dia menghampiri dengan wajah datar.

"Emm…Soo?"

"…ya," Kyungsoo berkata agak ketus, membuat Jongin semakin gugup.

"Aku…aku mau minta maaf."

"Memangnya salah apa?"

Jongin menghela napas, dia harus menjelaskan semuanya, "begini, Soo. Dengarkan aku. Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku tidak tahu perasaanmu yang ternyata mencintaiku. Aku tidak tahu maksud dari semua kelakuanmu padaku selama ini. Dan bahkan aku sendiri juga terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari…kalau aku juga mencintaimu, Soo."

Kyungsoo terpana. Dia menunjukkan wajah seperti mau menangis.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Jongin? Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

"Aku…aku tidak tahu, Soo. Aku bahkan baru tahu tadi setelah appa menjelaskannya padaku. Tapi yang pasti, aku juga mencintaimu, Soo."

"Lalu? Kau tidak memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadikekasihku? Menjadi kekasih si bodoh yang tidak peka dengan perasaanmu bahkan perasaannya sendiri? Mungkin aku menyadarinya, Soo. Hanya saja tidak terpikir untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin menurutku, dengan perlakukanku saja sudah cukup. Tapi ternyata aku salah, butuh pernyataan untuk mengukuhkannya, 'kan? Jadi, aku mencintaimu dan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ya, aku mau. Aku mau, Jongin."

Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan Jongin. Meluapkan segala perasaannya melalui pelukan. Demikian juga dengan Jongin. Mulai sekarang Jongin akan mencoba merajut tali-tali cerita cinta yang bagus bersama dengan Kyungsoo kekasihnya.

Terkadang tidak semua orang tahu apa yang kita maksudkan.

Butuh perkataan sebagai pengukuhan.

Walau wujudnya abstrak, tapi itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang paling nyata.

Nyatakan dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti dan paling sederhana.

LINGUA FRANCA

.

.

END

.

.

My Room, Tue, Dec 31, 2013, 23.54 PM

Apa yang kutulis?

Entahlah…aku tidak tahu

Saat aku tahu aku punya akun ini, aku jadi menulis…

Aku menulis ini tepat di titik-titik penghabisan tahun 2013. 2013 itu tahun yang paling singkat, 'kan? Ayo berbuat lebih banyak dan lebih baik lagi tahun 2014.

Harapan-harapan itu tidak perlu diumbarkan, karena itu sangat banyak dan bukan untuk dipamerkan, cukup kau tahu dan renungkan bagaimana untuk mencapainya. Itu lebih bagus menurutku, tapi kadang tidak juga.

Selamat Tahun Baru, Semua!

Aku cinta kalian

.

Lagu pertama tahun ini IU berjudul Crayon. Dengarkan dan bisa membuatmu senang dan tenang, walau kau tidak tahu artinya. Ini namanaya LINGUA FRANCA lagu…


End file.
